


【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】距离 2

by NInamas



Category: HIStory3圈套|Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NInamas/pseuds/NInamas





	【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】距离 2

唐毅一回到新北便立马打电话给孟少飞，他如承诺的时间按时返回，而且这次新加坡之行的谈判非常成功，世海再次拿下一笔数额可观的融资，眼看离上市的目标距离越来越近，他已经等不及要和少飞分享自己的喜悦。等待期间电话那端反复传来接线声，直到最后自动断了线。唐毅叹了口气，只能先回家。

「新北汐止分局」  
“我？？”少飞讶异地用手指指着自己，  
曲钒点点头，言行正色继续道，  
“阿飞，小徐是总署徐警监的侄子，这次他卷入凶杀案，人身安全受到威胁，上头非常重视此事，另一方面也是出于对你的信任，才下达了这样的指令。”  
孟少飞愁眉莫展，注视着手中那张保护令。白纸黑字写明要他一人对徐彦希提供人身安全保护。没有特殊情况，不得违令。事情的起因是徐彦希称发现自己被疑似嫌犯的人跟踪，于是今早再次来到警局，向上头直接反映了情况，申请了保护令。  
“可是长官，我如果去保护他，局里又有新案子了怎么办？”  
“这你不用担心，我已经安排好人手暂时帮你顾着。你现在当务之急就是保护小徐的安全，其他事情你不用操心。”  
“可是...”  
少飞还想继续争辩，却被曲钒先一步打断，语气都变得苦口婆心起来，看起来是要软硬兼施。  
“...而且，你待在小徐身边也能多挖掘一些线索，好尽快破案不是吗？”  
话中带理倒是让少飞有些动摇，留意到他眼神中的犹疑，曲钒再接再厉，  
“阿飞，我知道对待工作你一向是说一不二的，这些年你的成绩也是有目共睹，现在已经是警局的精英成员，又是侦三的队长。处事要学会变通，分清轻重缓急，懂得人情世故才能走得更远呐。”  
少飞对这些所谓名利功绩倒是视之淡然，但提到案件侦破，他还是秉承着一贯的热忱，对真相有着超乎常人的执着。  
“再说了，保护令毕竟已经下来了，没有特殊情况你是必须服从的。”  
一席话说的少飞无力辩驳，最后只得妥协。其实如果是工作本身，他根本不在意付出多少，只是唐毅好不容易回来，结果这回换他抽不出时间了。近来两人好像掉进了一个无限循环的黑洞，时机上一再错过，让少飞真的感到力不从心。

「新北，Artemis」  
“干杯～！！”  
四人将杯中的酒一饮而尽。  
“兄弟，恭喜你啊，离成功又迈进了一大步。”章致辰拍拍唐毅的肩膀，笑着说道。  
今天本来是他和Andy的结婚纪念日，软磨硬泡才把出差刚回来的唐毅约了出来，继而得知唐毅谈判成功的事，可谓双喜临门。  
然而，被祝贺的人却并未露出理应有的愉悦之情。  
“哎阿毅，你今天很反常哦。不知道的还以为你在奔丧呢…你到底怎么啦？生意谈成还顶着一张死人脸是怎样...”江劲堂凑近唐毅，一脸审视地打量着这个闷闷不乐的人。  
“还用问吗？你觉得这世上还有谁～能让他有这种表情啊～？哈～～？” Andy拿着高脚杯，抿了口酒，漫不经心地说道，刻意上扬的语调加重了暗示的意味，表情仿佛在讽他明知故问。圆桌上的三人互对眼色，一口同声的笃定道，  
“孟少飞！”  
“哎？你和少飞吵架啦？”江劲堂扬了扬眉，又露出了他招牌式的打探八卦专用脸。  
“也不算吵架吧...就最近因为世海的事弄的很忙，我们相处的时间不多，说话见面的机会都很少。你知道少飞他...向来都只会说‘没关系’，但我知道他一定很不开心...”唐毅的视线下移，凝望着杯中透明的酒，纯净清澈的感觉很像少飞。他总是直白坦率，喜怒哀乐都写在脸上，可是不知从什么时候开始，唐毅发现少飞也学会了‘伪装’，为了不让他担忧，学会了隐瞒自己的难过和危险；为了让他安心工作，把自己真正的诉求完好地尘封起来。  
“啧啧啧...”江劲堂一边摇头一边发出几声意味深长的感概，唐毅疑惑地望向他，  
“兄弟，你老实交代，这种情况持续多久啦？”  
“...三个多月吧...”  
“也就说你们三个多月都没有.…..嗯？”江劲堂睁大了眼睛，企图用眼神传达自己的意思，唐毅无语地瞟了他一眼，点头承认，  
在场的三人都一副世界末日如临大敌的表情，  
“哎你们很奇怪…”唐毅觉得莫名其妙。  
“兄弟，你这样很容易让人没有安全感呐。”章致辰突然以一种过来人的口吻语重心长地说道，不禁45度角微微扬头，一副“说起来都是辛酸泪”的表情。  
唐毅看着他，哭笑不得，这哥们儿不知经历过什么，反正估计是很有故事。  
“当初我和Honey吵架，一星期没做都难受到不行，你们现在居然三个多月，佩服，佩服...”  
“蚌壳，真是个蚌壳...”江劲堂碎碎念着，“哎，情感专家，你倒是说句话啊～”挥起手在Andy面前晃了几下，  
只见妩媚妖娆的‘老狐狸’单手托腮，左手指尖在桌上有一下没一下的轻敲着，眯起一双凤眼，稍加思索道，  
“阿毅，人是受欲望驱使的动物。不做，你男人会觉得你对他没‘性’/趣。身体的交流有时候才是情感交流的必备条件。来～”  
说着勾了勾手指示意唐毅靠过去一些，像极了电影里那些神神叨叨的吉普赛女巫。Andy在唐毅的耳边说了些什么，听的人视线重新回到他身上，一脸质疑，  
“信我没错啦！对吧Honey～？”说着转头给了章致辰一个kiss，挽起他的胳膊靠着他的肩，整个一粘人的小娇妻模样。  
唐毅很是无奈，转头看见江劲堂已经打起了电话，不用问就知道一定是他的小叔公。看看表，已经11点多，于是对挂了电话的江劲堂说道，  
“劲堂，一会儿我让Jack送你回家。”  
“不用啦，有人来接我。”话音刚落，说曹操曹操到，江兆鹏走了过来，亲了亲江劲堂的左边脸颊，江医生美的都快笑成朵花儿了，匆匆打了声招呼便跟着他的心上人离开了。Andy则拉着章致辰步入舞池跳起了贴身慢舞。  
唐毅看着周围出双入对的好友，只觉方才一饮而尽的酒精此刻正在他胃里肆意灼烧，这种烧灼感还蔓延到了他的肝，侵蚀着他的肺，祸及了他的心。他又拿起一杯二话不说囫囵下肚。原来近在咫尺却如远在天涯的感觉是这样煎熬，原来成功之后无法跟最重视的人分享喜悦是如此的孤寂。

把徐彦希送回家已将近午夜。正如他本人所说，最近的确忙得不可开交，公司上下跟打了鸡血一样。尤其是市场部从早到晚都处于备战状态，即便今晚已经加班到深夜，还要准备第二天一早的商业会谈。孟少飞在等徐彦希的空档到处溜达，找到茶水间一处极不起眼的角落坐下，思索着目前为止搜集到的线索。为了方便查案，他并没有暴露自己警察的身份，而是作为保镖顺理成章的跟在徐彦希身边。然而能调查到的线索仍相当局限。  
案发后不久，侦三队曾联系过受害人的亲友，可由于林文雯并非本地人，好友大多在家乡高雄，与家人的关系也十分疏离，均表示对她的近况不大了解。只提到她大学期间谈了一个交往多年的男朋友，毕业后便毅然决然的跟着男方去了他的家乡新北发展，那之后便鲜与家那边的人联络。但奇怪的是，侦三队在被害人家中搜证时并未发现任何有关于那个所谓男友的物件，室内陈设更像是独居女子的住所。

正想着，进来两个人，少飞望了一眼，便认出那两人是市场部的员工。  
“哎冯姐，你听说了吗？那个林文雯...前几天跳楼死了哎...”  
“这么大的事我当然听说啦。听说死相相当惨烈，哎惹，我不能想象，晚上会做噩梦的。”说完还夸张地抖了抖身子，  
“对啊，也太惨了吧...不过这样一来，下任组长感觉是你没跑了冯姐～”付星平嘴角挂着谄媚的笑容，和一脸白净清纯的样子显得格格不入。  
冯华的脸上露出了志在必得的表情，言语却截然相反，  
“再说吧，其实我也没有很在意这些。”  
“这是你应得的啊冯姐。你努力了这么多年，算一算也是公司的元老了，结果那个姓林的小丫头片子一来，才一年的时间居然能当上组长。何德何能啊她？！你不知道，我们呀可不服她了，暗地里就没给过她好果子吃。”  
听的人一脸幸灾乐锅，  
“我也好奇她是怎么坐上这个位置的。怕不是...”  
“那还用说，肯定有后台啊。你看她浑身名牌，不仅住得起一个月租金那么高的房子，还有闲钱买车。开玩笑，一个刚毕业的大学生能有这水平？！我还听说啊，她和董事长的关系可不一般了，几次加班她没开车还送她回家呢。”  
冯华显得若有所思，但不忘小声提醒，“小心点，这话要是传到老板耳朵里可就糟了。”  
两人一唱一和的聊得起劲，完全没留意坐在角落的孟少飞。孟少飞感到不寒而栗，常言道人心叵测，有些人拥有姣好的皮囊，可剖开内里，却隐藏着溃烂腐朽的灵魂。

不知不觉车驶进了院子，想到唐毅说已经回到新北，少飞心中的窃喜又掩藏不住了，连进家门的途中都不自觉地哼起了小曲儿。开了门发现唐毅还没到家，之前就收到他的短信，说是Andy和章致辰周年纪念日被叫去庆祝了。少飞进了卧室，一眼便看到敞在地上的行李箱，是唐毅还未及收拾的，于是他开始把日用品分放回平时的地方，盘腿坐在地上把衣服一件件扔进洗衣篮里，手在拿到那件米白色睡衣时突然顿住，慢慢把那件衣服摊放在腿上端详。睡衣是他的，唐毅出差那天晚上他怎么也找不到，原来是被他带走了，摸了摸柔软的棉质布料，好像突然明白了一些事，少飞的眼底渐升起点点明亮的星光，只觉得左边胸口暖意涌动。原来在不同的时空里，那个人和自己一样怀揣着绵长挚深的思念，并且以各自独有的方式小心翼翼地守护着那份念想。

晃神之际，突然听见楼下有车子的动静，少飞急忙冲下楼。看见Jack打开后座车门，把喝醉的唐毅从车里捞出来，架在肩上，  
“我来吧～”孟少飞不知什么时候已经到了跟前，呼吸有些不稳，看得出小跑了一段，才会恰合时宜的出现，  
“那...老板就交给你啰，孟警官～”红狐狸又露出了他招牌式的笑容，自信且视破一切。

孟少飞把唐毅背起来，一步步走回屋里。期间他听见唐毅在耳边不时发出的呓语，声音很轻，听不真切。喷洒出的气息撩拨着他柔软的耳根，嘴唇时不时触碰上少飞的肩窝，一种很柔软的触感，像极了松软可口的红丝绒蛋糕，勾着人的心尖儿，让人忍不住想靠近了去品味它的香甜。  
少飞把睡着的人放到床上，为他脱去西装，从顶扣开始一颗颗揭开衣衫，眼看解了大半，光洁健硕的胸膛露出来，少飞忍不住把手掌覆了上去，轻轻地摸挲，咽了咽口水，  
只见唐毅好似有所察觉，忽然动了动，一把抓住了少飞的手，口中无意识的呢喃渐渐清晰，  
“少飞...不要走...想你…少飞...”  
唐毅的脸颊因酒精作用微微泛红，如同日落黄昏的晚霞，燃烧着余烬，点染着少飞的思绪。不知不觉中，他已经鬼使神差的靠的极近，红润的双唇贴上带着微许寒意的薄唇，企图将自己的渴望传递出去，感染身下的人。那股欲望像足了潘多拉的魔盒，一旦开启，便难以闭合。少飞忘情的吻着，动作缓慢且温柔，像在品着一道许久未沾的美食，让人爱不释口，他甚至跨坐在唐毅身上，捧着他的脸，顺着他的唇，吻到唇角、下巴和侧颈，吻在脖侧停留了很长一段时间，反复吮吸着动脉的位置，富有生命力的脉动仿佛传递了一股富有野性的张力，是对他苒苒热情最好的回应。  
唐毅迷迷糊糊地醒了，感到脖侧一阵酥麻温热，湿润的感觉灼着他的神经末梢，甘愿跟随那不厌其烦地撩拨一齐跌入一个迷幻的意境。他的大手下意识地抚摸上近在咫尺的脸，轻轻环着少飞的脖子，抚过他颈后的绒毛时，毫无意外的制造出一阵舒痒的电流。少飞神色恍惚地抬起头，静静地望着身下的男人，  
“唐...”话音未落便被那人封上了唇，紧接着是一通霸道的啃食，唐毅的手用力扣着少飞的后脑勺，把他拼命倾向自己，不留余地地夺走他周围的空气，激烈的摩擦甚至让少飞感到唇上一阵阵火辣辣的疼，不知道是不是破了皮，下唇的某处突突跳动的神经正叫嚣着对方的蛮横，但少飞没有一丝一毫的退却。他捧着唐毅的脸，应接不暇却极为卖力地迎合着那股鲜活的热情。眼角甚至泛起微微潮润，被迫割离数月后失而复得的亲密时刻令两人心生感慨，他们之间终于不再有任何距离，也不给彼此分毫喘息的机会。他从唐毅迅速急躁的动作中感觉到他对自己的思念和迫切渴望占有自己的心情。

唐毅翻身把少飞压在身下，急不可待甚至近乎粗暴地扯开他的衬衫，褪到手肘的位置，再快速地去解他的裤子，直到身下一丝不挂，少飞感觉心上剧烈的跳动，在唐毅褪下自己的衣衫时目不转睛地仰视着他的一举一动，喉间好似有一团火，让他声音暗哑地无法发声，长而密的睫毛下那双脱俗水润的小鹿眼此刻竟也意外地蒙上了一层情欲的色彩。少飞的视线紧锁着唐毅，在他将挺拔矫健的体态线条尽数展现在自己面前之时，他已经控制不住地勾上了唐毅的脖子，猛地将他下拉回自己脸前，唇瓣再次狠狠覆了上去。  
酒精仍在唐毅脑中作祟，他甚至有些分不清这是梦境还是现实，唯一可以肯定的是少飞的气息环抱着他，在自己温热的手掌握住少飞身下伫立的欲望时他发出破碎难耐的喘息。润滑的过程被双方一再缩略，两人都疯也似地急迫要与对方交合，感受那份真实的亲密。  
少飞趴在床上，两只手放在头的两侧，微微抓起枕头的一角，感受到唐毅的坚硬赤热一点点刨开自己体内紧致的甬道，直到抵到终端。体内的某处被冷落了太久，突如而至的刺激让他一时间无力承受，喉间发出刻意抑制下的哀嚎，可唐毅还是从他脖颈突起的血管和红得发烫的耳尖捕捉到了他的感受。即便是恍惚的神智也无法控制他不去对少飞的痛苦施予温柔，所以他停下了身下的动作，俯下身亲吻他的脊背，手指一路抚摸向上，将他的脸转侧向一边，贴近他的耳畔，用舌尖轻舔了几下他的耳窝，用那股似有若无的苏痒感成功吸引了他的注意，随后轻咬外加拉扯他的耳垂，如此往复，少飞紧锁的眉头终于有些舒展，他进而吻上他白皙裸露的肩窝，把唇垫在上面，双手伸到他身前抱住他的整个躯干转到侧面，一条腿固定住他的双腿，如同禁锢的藤蔓将他整个人死死地捆绑，指腹不忘拨弄起他胸前最敏感的两处嫩红，再耐心地套弄起他的欲望，同时牙齿轻轻啃咬着他的耳垂和脖颈，发出的喘息声与少飞的呻吟声产生混响，好似琴瑟和鸣。  
少飞只觉得体内越来越热，泥泞汹涌的体液被强大的烙铁周而复始地撞击，激荡起的波澜全磨在那处最为脆弱的粗粒上。捉摸不定的体验感流窜在身体各处，加上被某人牢牢囚禁以致于无处释放的酸胀感，他觉得自己连最后那点意识都要失去了。  
就这样不知持续了多久，两个人毫无止境的索求着对方，反反复复不知多少次，跳脱了困倦的酒意，也出离了疼痛的焦灼，只要两人的身心合一就够了。少飞记得最后一刻他们是面对面紧紧拥抱着彼此的。他的一条腿缠着唐毅的腰，承受着他愈发加速的进出，直到他听见唐毅的低吼，意识到那人正欲退离自己的身体，  
“不要...”  
少飞突然两只手压上唐毅的臀，将他按向自己，用尽了全身所剩无几的气力不让他逃离，直至温热的浊液一点不落地浇洒在体内，激地他的身子都微微颤抖起来。  
“我爱你少飞…”昏睡的前一秒唐毅将他搂在怀里，吻了吻他汗湿的额头，喃喃地说道。像是梦语，却又带着甜蜜的真实感，让他忍不住更紧地回抱他，嘴角扬起幸福的笑意。

清晨的阳光透过纱帘洒在唐毅身上。眼睛还未睁开，手已经下意识的扫过身边，却只摸到空荡荡的一片。缓缓睁开眼，怔怔地望着枕边良久，  
【昨晚真的是梦吗...】他这样想着。  
宿醉惹得他痛苦的扶额，艰难的从床上坐起，心上的失落感还未消散，在纠结究竟是梦是真的当口，视线落在床头摆着的蜂蜜水上。取下杯身上的字条，  
# 喝了它就不难受了  
爱你  
老公（此处小表情少飞手绘，可自行想象～）#  
在和煦的日光和世界上最令人幸福的晨间问候中，唐老大的嘴角总算扬起了长久以来最为舒心满足的弧度。


End file.
